


We'll Be Alright

by AzurePlatter



Category: North and South (US TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antebellum South, Book 1, EP2, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Slavery, abolish slavery, ep3, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter
Summary: Set in ep2 before George meets Constance but after the Mexican war. Mixed with elements of ep3. Orry's father is dead and he now runs Mount Royal.They're gay and they run Mount Royal together. Orry's stopped pursuing Madeline, he'll always love her but he's happy with George. George runs Hazard Iron still, but he lives at Mount Royal.
Relationships: George Hazard/Orry Main
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	We'll Be Alright

Orry limped into bed, it had been a long day planning the cotton mill and he was ready to collapse into bed with his lover. George was sitting up, reading over the finance reports for Hazard Iron. George set the papers down on his bedside table,  
"How was your day love?"   
Orry leaned onto George, getting himself comfortable in bed with his damn leg. Orry sighed,  
"Long. I've been trying to get everything ready for the new cotton mill."  
George started to run his fingers through Orry's hair,  
"I know love, I know. Love, can we have a serious conversation? About the slaves?"  
Orry groaned,  
"George, please. Can this wait till tomorrow?"  
"I wish it could love, but I can't stay here knowing that all those people are here against their will. I'm heading back up to Pennsylvania soon, to check on Stanely and Hazard Iron. I don't want to stay, you know I don't want to leave you. But I can't stay here. Not when you're using slave labor"   
A tear ran down George's cheek,  
"George, are you saying that if I don't free my slaves, you're leaving me?"   
"Yeah love, I am"  
Orry struggled to get out of bed. He couldn't sleep there. George grabbed his wrist,  
"Orry, love, where are you going?"  
Orry shook George's grip,  
"I can't George. I need to think. I'll have someone make up a spare room for me."   
"Orry, please. Come back to bed."  
George pleaded, but Orry was already limping out of the room. 

The next morning, Orry was gone before George woke up. George was left alone with Mrs. Maine and Brett for breakfast. But he mostly poked and picked at his food. Brett was the first to speak up,  
"George sweetheart, is everything alright? You have barely touched your breakfast"   
George sighed and laid his silverware down,  
"Orry and I had a fight. But it's nothing you should be worrying yourself over. We'll figure it out."  
Mrs. Maine laid her hand on George's,  
"You two have been the best of friends. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Now I hear you're going back to Pennsylvania soon."  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you and Brett about that. I wanted to extend an invitation, on behalf of the Hazards to both of you. Billy will be home for break and I know Brett must be dying to see him"   
"Oh, George! Thank you! I'll start packing right away" 

George found Orry later that day. Alone in the old church not too far from the plantation. He was laying on the ground, staring up at the broken and falling ceiling. George knocked on what was left of the doorframe,  
"Orry? Your mom said I could find you here. She told me how you used to play here when you were young."  
"Madeline and I met here too. After she married Justin. Before us. We were planning to run away together."  
George laid down next to Orry, laying his head on Orry's shoulder,  
"Well love, I'm glad you didn't. If you had we may never have had a chance together"  
Orry snorted,  
"Yet you want to take that away. Because of some slaves."  
George sat up, look Orry in the eyes,  
"It's not just some slaves, love. It's human lives. You know it ain't right to own other people. So why do you think it's right to own them? Virgilia may be going off the deep end, but she's right about one thing. People should not be owned"  
"But George, how are we to run Mount Royal without them? It's not like we beat them. Unlike other Planters. We take good care of them. You know we do. We take better care of them than you do your workers"  
"Then there's something we both need to work on. Orry, I have an idea. What if you freed the slaves, and then offered them wages to work there? Just like you do the whites who work for you. I'd be okay with that arrangement. And I think you would be too"  
Orry sighed, looking to George who was back to staring at the ceiling, or what's left of it,  
"I would need to run the numbers. This cotton mill is quite the expense."  
George rolled over and kissed Orry. It was passionate but full of love. They would get through this. They always did. They would be alright.


End file.
